


清醒时分

by qingtan



Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: M/M, crack pairing?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingtan/pseuds/qingtan





	清醒时分

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YGJK97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wide awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253406) by [YGJK97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97). 



恶心。黏稠。汗湿。太粗鲁。太坚硬。太粗糙。

我能想到的就是这些，当他双手紧按着我的臀，重重地撞进我，在我耳边呻吟，床因他将我按倒而咯吱作响。我挤出一声咕哝，紧握着床单，想要聚集起我的耐力，但我做不到，我立刻就开始后悔这个下午没有用上额外的吗啡。

“艾略特。”他低语道，我畏缩了一下-太接近，太舒适，太敏感，这是我在因愉悦而迷糊的脑海里唯一能想到的，他是个很好的情人，完美的美国男孩的样子。他一贯如此，我注意到。

渴望。依赖。急迫。控制。自私。人类。

这是件无聊的事，我甚至都不知道是怎么发生的，但是没记错的话跟他一而再再而三的，固执的工作邀请有关。我的答案一直都是不，而他很不高兴。很快他就掌握了局势，而我俯跪在他的床上，任他掌控。这个“游戏”我们已经玩了一个星期，而他从不厌倦。

有时，当我完全意识到发生了什么的时候，我会奇怪为什么自己会放任这事继续？为什么会让他掌控我？为什么不连他和Evilcorp一起扳倒？为什么还会让他把我钉在身下侵犯，任他亲吻吮吸我的脖颈，留下一个能让所有人看到的占有的标记，而我因他的细心照顾在他身下翻滚呻吟。

有力的手。令人慰藉的凝视。精疲力尽的身体。温柔的吻。被接纳的拥抱。

这些东西让我既想要转身逃走又被拉回原地，我讨厌人，但是我为他着迷。他就像我无法离开的毒品，我不该触碰的毒品。现在，他目光炽烈地注视着我，看着我每一次愉悦地叹息呻吟，一手抚弄着我的脸，一边有力地顶撞着我。我就要释放，从他变得杂乱短促的抽动，我知道他也是。

“操。”我挤出一句，闭上眼睛，用力收紧。而他发出一声压抑的呻吟，气息喷吐在我的脸旁。我无声地喘息着射了，躬身挤向他，他一手圈着我的腰，固定住我，也射在我体内。我们就像这样待着，慢慢回过神来，我的脑子里转啊转啊转啊，然后终于想起我对个人空间的严重需求。因此我把他推开，让他从我体内退出来，为那阵酸痛微微畏缩。

我想要立刻离开，走出去，永远不再回来，但几周来这已是一个无尽的循环。所以我预料到了那环上我腰的手和轻轻地按在我身后的湿毛巾，擦去渗漏出的液体，又移到前面擦去我自己的。我预料到了那个落在我额上的温柔的吻，和随后盖在我身上的床单。

照料。温柔。无私。深情。欢迎。人类。

我恨他让我深陷其中，但是我知道这游戏我已一败涂地。我只懂得黑客们的游戏，不懂关于爱的。

我恨他。我爱他。

 

 


End file.
